Stargate HP1
by badjuju
Summary: It has been said that the Goblet of Fire can bind a contract to anyone no matter where they are. Harry Potter will put this to the test.
1. Chapter 1

October 31, 2001

The Great Hall was filled with boisterously chattering children, eagerly stuffing their faces, oblivious to the contempt he held for them all. The apparent Alastor Moody sat at the end of the staff table surveying the entire hall, but being careful not to linger on the Gryffindor table. In just a few moments his master's plan would commence and he would begin to fulfill his true purpose here. The plates eventually cleared and the entire hall finally descended into silence as Dumbledore stood. With a roll of his one normal eye, 'Moody' observed as Dumbledore dramatically dimmed the hall, per the old man's usual arrogant grandstanding. The goblet turned red and spat out the first name; Victor Krum as expected. The rest of the Durmstrang lot were little more than uncouth children including their traitorous headmaster. The Krum boy was clearly driven and ambitious with no love lost between him and the rest of his schoolmates. The grizzled looking man knew that Krum was too isolated to be a concern to his master's plans and it was likely the boy could be manipulated to serve his Lord's desires. The second name was of little consequence, some French bird, uncommonly pretty, but just another milksop like Beauxbaton always produced. Were some of those other girls crying? And a boy or two as well. The defense professor nearly snorted in contempt; clearly there would be no opposition there. The goblet fired a third time and this time 'Moody' watched with more concern. There was more chance in this selection and the wrong candidate could definitely toss a fly in the ointment. When Dumbledore called out Cedric Diggory, the defense professor could barely contain his smirk. It was too perfect. A more upright character you couldn't find, nor a more naïve one. He could manipulate Diggory's credulity just as easily as Krum's ambition.

Dumbledore began to close the ceremony with more of his pompous ramblings and Moody knew the moment had come to see if his efforts would pay off. Then it happened, the goblet lit a fourth time, just as he knew it would, that Dumbledore was completely flabbergasted at the interruption was just icing on the cake. This time the smirk spread fully across his scarred features, but fortunately no one was paying him any mind. The goblet glowed brighter and brighter, not the same as the three previous time but some deviation would be expected when hoodwinking such a powerful object. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to stop and no name was forthcoming, the goblet continue to glow brighter with the flames shooting higher and higher. 'Moody's smirk had morphed into a frown, this was not what he planned at all. Was his master's plan being thwarted somehow? Dumbledore's confusion was obvious, so he couldn't be doing it. Potter himself? His master had warned him that the boy could be surprising and he had seen as much in Defense class with his unexpected resistance to the Imperius. His own father easily fell to the spell's considerable powers, as evidenced by the man's bored countenance just a few spots away, yet the Potter brat was seemingly immune.

Wait a moment, where was Potter? Searching along the length of the Gryffindor table, he could not see the boy's distinctive mop of hair anywhere. His earlier decision to avoid looking at the brat to prevent arousing suspicion now seemed a terrible error. The two leeches Potter called friends were also missing. Where was Potter and how could he be ruining the Dark Lord's ingenious plot? The false teacher did not have much more time to contemplate his failure as the goblet reached a new level of brightness and exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

October 30, 2001

Leaving the Great Hall the night before Halloween, Harry could still see the ugly sneer Moody levelled at the Durmstrang Headmaster in his mind. Shaking off the unpleasant feeling the confrontation had left in his gut, he eagerly joined with his housemates on speculating who would be chosen and even the comical musing on just what the Weasley twins would do to circumvent the Age Line. By the time he had climbed the last spiral staircase and entered his dorm with the other fourth year boys Harry was once more filled with excitement over the tournament and anticipation for tomorrow. Drifting into sleep in his pleasantly warm bed, his dreams began remarkably like the night he had first learned of the tournament. This time his fooling of the impartial judge was replace with traipsing past the age line and entering his name in the cup . . . he was named Hogwarts Champion to the cheers of three houses and the disgruntlement of the Slytherin table . . . he was winning the tournament with not only all of Hogwarts, but the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton were also shouting his name . . . Cho was there smiling at him in admiration along with the pretty girl from Beauxbaton and Victor Krum was looking at him with respect and maybe a touch of hero worship. But suddenly the dream turned darker, Moody's scowling face also loomed out of the crowd, which was now gaping and pointing at him, just like the Durmstang students had done that evening. The cheers of the crowd had also changed and were now resembling the screams of terror from that night at the world cup. Rising above their shouts, he could make out a woman's scream easily recognized as that of his mother's from his only memory of her, dying at the hands of Voldemort. The chill of a dementor seemed to seep through his dream and Harry unconsciously shivered and huddled deeper into his covers. The dream shifted again and now it was him, Hermione and Ron running again through the woods at the World Cup, but this time the Deatheaters gave chase shouting insults and threats. The chase was soon joined by a host of monsters including a giant mountain troll, three headed dogs, blast end skrewts and acromantulas while a wildly spinning Dobby and Winky sobbed sixty feet over their heads.

In the morning, he met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room earlier than normal, but while they were eager to get to breakfast and see who had already entered the tournament, Harry just felt exhausted. Even watching the twins get blasted across the hall wearing ridiculous white beards did not lift his mood. Listlessly pushing his eggs around his plate, he glared suspiciously at the shadows in the corners. The fluttering of the decorative Halloween bats annoyed him, rather than imbuing him with Halloween cheer, and catching their movements out of the corner of his eyes just made him jumpier as it recalled the half seen monsters that chased him in his dreams. The festive décor also brought up memories of all the Halloweens that had gone bad before. Ron and Hermione soon caught onto his mood and it seemed to dampen their own excitement for the day.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione tentatively asked, "You seem a little . . . off."

"I think Halloween is out to get me," Harry grumbled.

"Paranoid more's like," muttered Ron, around a mouthful of toast. "Mate, I think you're channeling Moody a bit too strongly." The reminder of the creepy defense teach just made Harry scowl deeper.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione sighed, "Halloween isn't out to get you, it's just a day like any other, just with more food and decorations. It's not like we don't have it every year."

"And every year something horrible happens, so I have every right to think it will happen today too."

"Well, it's not like we can just skip it and disappear for the day. There's too much going on and I don't want to miss a thing. You just slept badly and need to shake it off. Here have some more bacon. You'll feel better soon," Ron said while pushing a few platters of food Harry's way.

Ignoring the offering, Harry stood abruptly. "You're absolutely right, Ron."

Nodding while serving himself up another round, Ron agreed, "Of course I am."

"I just need to disappear." So saying, Harry strode off away from the table.

"Wait, what?"

Not pausing at all, Harry rapidly left the Great Hall heading back toward Gryffindor tower, leaving Hermione to hurry after him and Ron scrambling at the table for a handful of toast before following as well.

Harry was already in his dorm rummaging through his trunk before Ron and Hermione caught him up. Out of breath from their impromptu run across the entire castle, they both staggered into the room a bit confused as to Harry's purpose.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Ha," the boy shouted as he liberated his cloak from under what seemed to be a particularly ripe pair of socks. "Like Ron said, we just need to disappear for the day then nothing can attack us. What better way to disappear than with an invisibility cloak?" Swinging the cloak around him, Harry's body disappeared followed shortly by his head as he drew up the hood. "I think we're too big to all fit under here like we used too, but maybe we can take turns."

"Your plan is too hide in your room under that cloak for the entire day?" scoffed Hermione.

"Of course not," Harry retorted.

"Yeah, we would miss all the fun of the tournament not to mention the Halloween Feast if we did that," stated Ron still not convinced, but willing to go along with a plan that seemed to be his idea.

"I plan to hide under my cloak as far away from every other student as I can get. Somewhere no one will expect to look for me."

"Miss the feast? Harry that's mad!"

"And I think Gryffindor Tower is exactly the place someone will expect you." Hermione added.

"Well, we're not staying here. C'mon, follow me."

"How can we follow you anywhere when we can't see you?"

The marauders map was tossed out of the nothing that was currently their best friend. A quick look showed that it was already activated and Harry was quickly retreating back towards the Great Hall.

"If we spend the entire day running from one side of the castle to the other, I just may attack him myself," growled Hermione before stalking after Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

October 31, 2001

"I would just like to point out, again, that I think you are completely barmy," said Hermione to apparently thin air.

The empty air replied, "Well, you'll thank me when at the end of the day when no mountain trolls, petrifying basilisks, or murderous criminals have attacked us."

"Yes, and wandering on our own through the dungeons will be completely and totally safe. Can you at least take off the cloak? It's creepy enough wandering about without a voice just coming from nowhere," Ron said. The shadows bouncing off his and Hermione's lit wands seemed to agree.

"No, this cloak is the only insurance I have that this day won't get me and since neither of you thought it was important enough to join me under here, you can be the bait in the inevitable troll, basilisk, or criminal attack."

"To be fair, Harry, none of those things actually attacked _you_ ," stated Hermione, who felt she had arguably suffered the most from that list, "and most of the times an attack of some kind occurred it wasn't even on Halloween."

"Yeah, Sirius attacked me,"

"And he wasn't a murderous criminal,"

"And that wasn't on Halloween night, either time," agreed Ron, subconsciously rubbing the leg that had been broken by the escaped animagus a few months prior.

"Can we at least stop and rest? We've been down in the dungeons for at least four hours now. I think we have gone as far down as Tower 42 is tall."

Ron having no idea what Tower 42 was, but not wanting a lecture about likely an obscure passage in _Hogwarts, a History_ , nodded in agreement. "I think we are much deeper than even the chamber of secrets."

"I think it was on that really tall level we passed about an hour ago. At least no one will look for three Gryffindors down here. The dungeons are the last place they'd expect us."

"I just hate to think of climbing back up all those stairs. It's been bad enough on the way down. Plus I'm sure we missed a lot of people entering the tournament and I think Fred and George were going to give it another go."

"Well Harry, I'm certain that no one will find us here," Hermione confirmed, looking with disgust at the filthy floor, "I'm sure nobody has been here in ages. It certainly hasn't been cleaned in the last hundred years or so."

"We'll just have to let the house elves know when we go back up, won't we? I'm sure they would love to clean this up."

"Ron!" both Harry and Hermione scolded in unison, but for different reasons. Harry had been enjoying a largely SPEW free day and had no desire to set Hermione off on another rant about house elf oppression.

"Hermione," Harry called looking to distract the girl before she could build up any steam, "uh, what's this writing on the walls?"

"What writing? The walls are all blank. Well, except for the layer of grime."

"No, just here. Some of it looks kind of the same as your Runes book, but I'm not sure."

"There's nothing on the wall, Harry."

"Look, right where I'm pointing! There's a whole section."

"I can't see where you're pointing, _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to live under an invisibility cloak." Hermione snapped back.

Pulling off his cloak for the first time since that morning, Harry gestured to a blank stretch of wall, "Right here." Hermione walked closer, but couldn't see anything. Doing a double take, Harry bent closer to the wall as well. "I swear it was just there. The entire wall had all sorts of carvings."

"Maybe it was just a trick of the light. Wand light doesn't go far in these corridors and the dust may have just looked different in the dim light and through the cloak."

"I guess" stated Harry, pulling on his father's cloak again. "Wait, I can see it again. I think it only shows up through the cloak." Passing the cloak to Hermione, she quickly donned it and could see what Harry meant. A large panel of the wall was inscribed just as Harry had said.

"It is Ancient Runes. Well spotted, Harry, maybe you should have taken a real elective instead of that Divination rubbish." Absorbed in the runes, she completely missed both boys rolling their eyes at her. "It's one of the older variations. Let's see . . ." Hermione continued to mutter under her breath, presumably working through the translation. "It's talking about a great treasure, a hidden treasure that only the worthy may find."

"Treasure?" exclaimed Ron, "I've never heard of any treasure being found in Hogwarts."

"I haven't either. Does it say anything else?" Like Ron, Harry was quite interested in such a discovery, forgetting for the moment the dangers the day had brought in previous years.

"This part up here congratulates us on not being fooled by false trails laid for the unworthy." Hermione continued, "And this part refers to . . . apples? No, wait - Avalon _– for inside dwells the true heart of Avalon and the endless treasure of its people_. It seems to say that Avalon is behind this wall." Hermione could not help her own excitement in the face of such possibilities.

"Wait? Are you saying that Hogwarts is Avalon? I thought it was supposed to be an island, and in Glastonbury."

"But a lot of things can change over time and these runes are at least a thousand years old, maybe the lake used to completely surround the castle making it an island. And how do you know about Avalon and Glastonbury?"

"Last summer, Dudley started spouting off on learning about King Arthur in school and wanting to go visit the historical sites in Glastonbury. Personally, I think he just wanted an excuse to go to the music festival there with his friends so they could get high and listen to David Bowie."

Although surprised, Hermione was none the less prepared. "Yes, well, that connection is entirely false, predicated on a 12th century hoax by Glastonbury monks to raise funds for their burnt down abbey. In fact,"

"Hold on, Hermione," Ron interrupted before the girl could get too deep into a lecture, "Endless treasure? Can we get back to that?"

"Oh, right," cutting short her no doubt extensive tirade on medieval money grabs, Hermione turned back to the wall. "The last bit down here gives a challenge. It says we have to prove ourselves worthy of his line and then we may enter and reclaim our birthright."

"Whose line?"

"Oh, didn't I mention?" Hermione smirked, "It's signed by Merlin!"

" _Merlin_ Merlin? As in . . . it actually says Merlin?"

"Yes, right here, Merlin. Well, technically, Myrddin, but in Ancient Runes we learned that was his original name, the pronunciation has just changed over time."

"So Merlin has left a hidden treasure in Hogwarts and no one has found it before?"

"No one discovered the Chamber of Secrets before us either and Salazar Slytherin lived not long after Merlin, just a couple hundred years."

"Sure, no time at all, two hundred years, practically neighbors." Replied Ron sarcastically.

"What exactly do we need to do?"

"It's a little poetical, but we need to _don the Mantle of Arthur and entrance will be granted_. Maybe we need to be noble or heroic?"

"Hey, we're Gryffindors of course we're heroic"

"Yes, hiding in the dungeons from the dangers of Halloween is terribly heroic."

"We've faced plenty of danger so that should be covered. Any more details?"

"We're getting towards the bottom of the wall where it's really grubby." Reaching out the brush off the last of the inscription, Hermione was surprised that her hand passed right through it. Excitedly she called out, "I think it's similar to Platform 9 ¾, my hand passed right through the wall."

Trading a glance and then shutting their eyes, Ron and Harry walked forward rapidly both eager to be the first to clear the false wall. Unfortunately, both boys crashed into it rather spectacularly in an unfortunate repeat of the beginning of their second year.

A snort of suppressed laughter could be heard from the still invisible Hermione. "If you would wait a moment I would have told you I think we need to be under the cloak. We can't see the writing unless we're wearing it so I think it's the Mantle of Arthur the runes refer to."

Chagrined, Harry and Ron scrambled to their feet and crowded under the cloak.

"We really are too old to do this anymore. Does it even cover our knees?"

"Remember, when all of us could fit under here and walk around?"

"Let's get moving and see if it works." All three shuffled awkwardly toward the wall trying to maintain their cover. This time they easily passed through to the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

October 31, 2001

The trio clumsily passed through the wall stepping several times on the others toes, but no one complained. Clearing the wall, Harry pulled the cloak off of all of them, but they instinctively stayed huddle together. They had found themselves in a large chamber, surprisingly well-lit and a bit dazzling after being in dark halls and stairways all day. As their eyes adjusted they spread out a bit looking around. The chamber seemed cavernous and their eyes were instantly drawn to a large circle that dominated the space. They had entered from the side on a sort of mezzanine level with the circle standing free from the floor below with the top curve just above even Ron's head despite being a floor up. A small portion of the lower curve of the disk was sunk seamlessly into the stone floor and seemed to provide the only support that kept it standing perfectly vertical. The circle itself was of a dark color quite different than the stone of the rest of the room and while the center was a smooth black the outer edge was ringed with carvings. It was clear that the chamber was focused around this circle, but the distinctive carvings along its edge gave no real clue as to its purpose.

"What do you think it is?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"Is there anything else like it in other magical places?" asked and equally confused Harry.

"Not that I've ever read about," stated Hermione. Both the boys turned and stared at her in unison.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say there is something you know absolutely nothing about?"

"Not even in the slightest?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Avalon isn't even mentioned in the library that I've seen. And while I have read about the magical significance of several different circles of standing stones, nothing like this has ever been documented to my knowledge."

"She doesn't know," Ron gasped in mock shock.

"This may be a sign of the end of the world," smirked Harry.

"Hold me, Harry, I'm scared". Both boys enjoyed a moment of shared amusement at their own antics.

"If you're both through channeling Fred and George, we have an undiscovered room of unlimited educational value to explore." Hermione turned and stomped a bit away from the Harry and Ron along the mezzanine that stretched the full length of the wall. The wall was carved in a series of panels and Hermione studied each intently looking for information that she so frustratingly did not possess.

"Right, who can think of wealth and treasure when there is education to be had." Ron and Harry continued to chuckle to themselves as they wandered down the steps that curved along a side wall down to the floor below.

Hermione quickly became distracted in admiration for each of the carved reliefs along the wall. Each panel was an intricate arrangement of knots and pathways, vaguely Celtic in its design but more elaborate than any work she had ever seen. Some panels even had animals and plants artistically woven into the complex patterns. She counted eight panels, each with its own distinctive design before she reached the end. The raised level ended in an arched doorway that, looking back, matched the one where she, Ron, and Harry entered. Peeking through, she could see a set of narrow stone steps curving upwards. Not wanting to lose sight of the boys she turned back to the room and began descending down to the lower level on a staircase that mirrored the ones the boys had descended on the other side of the room. Ron had headed to the large circle rising in the middle of the floor and stood directly in front of the curve. With him standing beneath the arch it showed just how large the circle was, likely seven meters across.

"Any ideas yet?" Harry asked, meeting Hermione at the base of the stairs from where he had been inspecting the area beneath the overlook.

"Not anything definite. There's a string of symbols across the top of each panel that match some of those on the circle. Clearly, they're linked, but I don't know how or to what significance. Yet." Hermione informed him. Glancing up, Harry inspected the panels above.

"Huh, six each. There are seven on the carving down here."

Hermione had walked to the carving that she couldn't see from the upper level.

"This one has Ancient Runes carved on it as well. It has _Welcome to Avalon_ above the circle symbols. There doesn't seem to be any pattern to the symbols on the circle or the panels, but they seem vaguely familiar, but I can't place them."

"Well, I got nothing. There were a couple of doors back there, well sort of stone arches that looked door like, but I couldn't open them, even with the cloak. They may just be decorative or something."

"Do you have anything Ron?" called Hermione to Ron as he wandered over towards them.

"Nah, the ring is solid, some kind of quartz or something, definitely not normal rock or stone. The pedestal sort of matches it, same carvings. Just a couple of pieces of jewelry on it, I'm not finding any great treasure."

"Ooh, what did you find?"

"This bracelet type thing, although it's huge so maybe from a giant and a cloak pin of sorts. You and Harry can decide who gets the bracelet." So saying, Ron tossed it their way. Harry easily snagged it out of the air and turned it in his hands to inspect it.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, "you could of broken that. It could be priceless."

"Harry caught it. Besides it's covered in snakes so I don't think it's worth all that much any way." Smiling, Harry waved it towards Hermione, whose curiosity outweighed her desire to row with Ron and she moved to look it over.

"I think I'm keeping the cloak thingy. It's not gold or anything, but it has some sort of self-sticking charm on it and sort of glows when you put it on." Ron demonstrated by sticking the fist-sized piece to the center of his chest and letting it hang there on its own, gently glowing. "I think it could have some cool charms on it. I can ask Bill when I see him next. He knows all about all sorts of magical treasure from working as a curse-breaker."

"You sure you should just wear it? It may have something dangerous on it." Harry asked.

"It'll be fine. Bill says if it doesn't kill you in the first thirty seconds, it's not likely to later."

Harry snorted. "Not sure I agree with how you decide on fashion accessories, but I'm sure the girls will find you very dashing." Ron smiled back, thrusting his chest out in a goofy pose before joining the others in laughter.

"Yes, very nice. Ron his isn't a bracelet, it's a torc." Hermione had removed the other piece from Harry's hands and traced the two snakes as they intertwined around each other forming a band, with each snake holding a dark stone in its mouth to mark the opening.

"What's a torc?"

"It's an old form of jewelry and usually a sign of rank. I've only seen them in gold or other metals before. I think this one is made from the same stone as the circle. You don't wear it on your arm; it goes around your neck." Beckoning Harry closer, she reached up to put it around him.

Holding up a hand, Harry declined. "Necklaces aren't really my thing. You wear it, Hermione. I'm fine just being away from everyone; I don't need a souvenir from the trip."

"Alright, thanks then." Hermione tucked up her hair to fit the torc on her own neck where it hung a bit loose, each end landing just at her collar. "It's surprisingly warm, I thought it would be a bit cool like metal, but it feels almost tingly. I wonder why Myrddin would leave this here to find." Hermione gasped and pointed behind the two boys. They both turned quickly, drawing their wands and stepping closer together.

As if called, a ghostly figure had appeared facing them. It was an old man with long hair and a beard to rival Dumbledore's. He was dressed in archaic looking robes and clasping a staff.

"Merlin . . ." Ron whispered and neither Harry nor Hermione were sure if it was a swear or in recognition.

"Salve!" the figure spoke before continuing on in a meaningless gibberish.

"What's he saying?" Harry quietly asked.

"I think he is speaking Ancient Runes. I've never heard it aloud." Hermione answered.

"Excuse me, um sir, can you speak English? I just not sure what you're saying."

The figure continued its slow speech, not acknowledging the request, but eventually stopped speaking.

"Can you translate for us, Hermione?"

"Um, sure. I'm not entirely clear." Hermione hastily pulled out parchment and a self-inking quill from a pocket, jotting notes to help her understand. "I think he said. Welcome children or maybe my children. Um, some unworthy have tried to come, but he. . uh . . distracted . . them. He has . . I'm not sure . . things? . . that can help us defeat darkness. Is that right?" Hermione asked looking at the ghostly old man.

Not responding the figure just continued on with Hermione haltingly translating as best she could. The figure stopped twice more in his speech, but never directly acknowledged their interruptions. Once he finished speaking he stood standing for a few quiet moments before fading from view.

Hermione scrambled upright from where she had hunched to scratch her notes while the ghostly figure, Merlin presumably, spoke. "Wait! I have so many questions." The figure did not reappear.

"Merlin?" she called. "um . .. Myrddin?" Again, the ghost of an old man appeared, identically as he had before and began to speak.

"He's just saying the same thing again. The exact same thing." Hermione said a bit confused. "Oh, I can get this down exactly now." The boys just watched, glancing between a frantically writing Hermione and the ghost of the most revered wizard of all time, not understanding a bit of what he was saying. The ghost continued on, pausing in the same places and for the same amount of time before once more fading from view.

"I have it this time I think. It's much easier to write it phonetically as he was saying it and then reading it afterwards. I'll call him again and translate along as he speaks this time." Brushing back a bit of hair that had come loose during her scramble, she stood, not noticing at all the bit of ink she left streaked on her cheek.

"Myrddin." She called again, realizing he only came at the sound of his name.

"Welcome," the figure spoke or rather Hermione spoke as she translated his speech. "Welcome Home my children. Many are the unworthy that would try to take your rightful place, but I have waylaid them with false trails and lesser treasures of worthless gold and jewels. Only one of true descent can enter this place and use the tools I have left for you to triumph against the darkness."

"Darkness? Sir, do you mean you can help me against Voldemort? Hermione, can you ask him about Voldemort?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione quietly gripped his hand in support, aware of her friend's nagging worry about the villain that kept returning to hurt him, but she did not look up from her parchment.

The figure did not respond and did not seem to even pause for Harry's question just proceeding on as in the first two times.

"The greatest of these is the Astria Porta." The old man, Merlin presumably, continued, gesturing to the large circle.

"Sorry," Hermione interjected, "I'm not quite sure what that means so I just kept it as he said it."

"Travel to the places that have long been used to prepare ourselves," continued the ghost, "strengthening mind, body, and spirit. Learn just as the Knights of the Round Table learned."

"Wicked! You're going to train us as knights! Where do we start?" Ron exclaimed.

Again, Merlin's ghostly presence did not pause or acknowledge Ron's words.

"I wish I could remain to guide you, but my time on this world grows short. Here in Avalon I have left much of my own learnings to guide you in my stead. I trust that you will use it well to vanquish the darkness." The ghost's body flickered and grew even paler.

"I leave you my protection and control of all that is Avalon. I ask only that you keep such treasure hidden from the unworthy. May it serve you well and may you serve it well." With that the figure faded completely leaving no trace that it had ever been.

"Merlin, sir?" Hermione hesitantly called. "Um, Myrddin?" This time there was no reappearance.

"I think we used up whatever time he had," stated Harry. "Probably why he didn't stop. He wanted to make sure we got the message he prepared."

Hermione had moved over to the pedestal and continued to write.

"Writing the translation down?"

"No, I'll do that later." She answered her quill not pausing for a moment. "I'm copying down the symbols so that I can look them up later." Glancing between the circle and the pedestal she continued, "A few are hidden in the floor, but I am confident that the symbols on the pedestal and the circle, or rather Astria Porta, are the same." Turning slightly she glanced at the carvings on the opposite wall and jotted those down too. "The same for those, they match from the Astria Porta, but I can't see a pattern to it. Some are included on the panels and some aren't and some even repeat. The only one I recognize is the large one from the biggest panel down here."

"Which one is that?" asked Ron, peering over her shoulder, but obviously not able to make heads or tails out of her notes.

"This one here." Hermione pointed, "The closest match I can think of is A or Alpha, in Ancient Runes it basically means the first or the beginning, but it's at the end of the string of seven so who knows for sure."

"So what's _Astria Portus_ mean?" Ron asked and Harry nodded his own question.

"Astria Porta. Literally it means Star Way or more accurately Gateway to the Stars, but that is likely just a fancy name and may not really reveal much."

"So Astria it means stars?" Ron confirmed.

"Yes. Really Ronald, you should try for a basic grasp of Ancient Runes or Latin even. It helps ever so much with getting spells right, especially the pronunciation which you always mix up." Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, no need, because I know what the symbols are," he smirked back.

"What, how? They're vaguely familiar to me, but I can place it." Hermione stared harder at the parchment, willing it to explain itself. Harry looked closer too, but wasn't sure what Ron saw in it.

"Think of our last Divination assignment, Harry," Ron prompted. "It's written in the stars as they say. Guess you shouldn't have dropped that class so quick, eh Hermione?" Harry gave a short bark of laughter as he too figured it out which only deepened Hermione's frown.

"Alright, just tell me." She relented.

"You're going to kick yourself. This is actually first year stuff." Harry ribbed.

"Stars. . . first year . . Oh!" Hermione grinned. "It's the zodiac, like in first year astronomy."

"Yep," Ron bragged, not in the least put out that she guessed it. He figured it out first after all. "I recognized Pisces straight off as soon as you wrote it down. I hated that assignment. Apparently, I am very deep and sensitive with an innate artistic nature."

"Also, lazy, weak willed and childish, but who pays attention." Harry goaded and Ron aimed a weak swat in his direction.

"Honestly, Divination is rubbish and completely useless."

"But it did help us solve this. Besides, I'm a Leo," Harry smiled, pointing to the appropriate symbol. "So I'm determined, honorable and passionate."

"Also lazy, conceited and foolish" Ron shot back, earning his own poke from his friend which missed completely. This quickly devolved into a scuffle.

Hermione just sighed. "Why do my best friends have to be boys?"

"Oy," she called. "So do you want to work this or what?" Ron looked up from where he had pinned the smaller Harry and hastily climbed to his feet, pulling Harry up along with him.

"So you know what it's about?"

"Well, once you recognize these as astrological signs it was easy to name the others. There's only thirty-nine and except for a few southern constellations, we've been studying them for years."

"But what does a bunch of stars on a circle mean?"

"Well, did you see this?" Pressing down on one of the symbols on the round pedestal it immediately lit beneath her hand. Turning, they saw a corresponding light on the Astria Porta. "Remember, Merlin told us to travel to places used by the Knights of the Round Table. It is meant to take us places. Constellations were important symbols and could easily be used like Runes, taking the place of letters or numbers. We just need to light up the right name or direction."

"It's like a giant portkey that can take us to Merlin's hidden places." Ron looked amazed. "That's probably where he's hidden all the treasure."

"Ron, this itself is a treasure. Can you imagine what kind of spells or potions that Merlin had in his personal library? This is amazing. We're going to learn so much." Hermione enthused, practically bouncing in place. "This is probably how they used to travel before someone invented the modern portkey." As Hermione rambled on about the advancement from travel based around a large ritual room to the current single spell on everyday items, Harry and Ron eyed each other and tried to hold back grins.

"The big question still remains."

Hermione broke off, looking quickly between the other two before she sported a matching grin.

"Where do we go first?"


	5. Chapter 5

The three stood shoulder to shoulder as they considered their options, staring upwards at the panels along the back wall of the chamber.

"Eight different ones, that's a lot to choose from."

"We can always go to the others later, but which first?"

While the entire wall blended together in details and intricate carvings, each panel was definitely unique. The designs however were abstract enough that

"Any ideas for what each could be?"

"In Celtic art the different knots or patterns have symbolic meanings. These do look very Celtic, but I don't know enough of the symbolism to guess what each means," sighed Hermione, disappointed that again there was a huge gap in her knowledge. "I'll definitely be looking all this up later. We can always wait to try it until I can get a better understanding. It should only take me a couple days, less if I can get Professor Babbling to give me some pointers."

"No! I don't think we need to wait. I mean, it was Merlin's dying wish and all to give this to someone so I don't see the harm in having a look."

"Alright, so it comes down to vague swirl pattern one, two, or three? Or vague swirls with fish, or swirls and birds, or swirls and I guess faces or people or something?"

"Very descriptive, Ron."

"Let's just go for the one in the middle with the plant and animal sort of swirls? I at least recognize that there or leaves or something," Harry suggested.

"I think those are birds. See how there's wings and feathers?"

"I thought those were leaves?"

"I think sometimes they are leaves and sometimes its wings. They sort of overlap in the pattern, I think it's meant to be both."

"Any objections to going with that one first?"

"Well, I was awfully fond of random swirls number five, but I guess so."

The three gathered around the pedestal, eager to see it in action. "Want to do the honors, Hermione?"

Hermione shot both boys a quick grin and then began pressing the symbols on the pedestal as they were carved across the top of the chosen place. Six symbols were quickly selected and the three held their breaths. Nothing happened.

"Do you think it's broken? I mean no one has used it for a long time at least. Maybe the spells have worn off."

"Well, the symbols are still lit so maybe it takes some time to go. A lot of portkeys are set for a specific time."

They waited impatiently for a few more moments.

"Is there a way to make portkeys go early?"

"My dad has said if you can tap one with your wand it can trigger early. He was worried that the twins would set the one to the World Cup off at the wrong time," Ron tapped the pedestal a couple times with his wand, "but I don't think that this is quite the same thing."

"Hermione, didn't you say that one of these marks was different that the others? Not a constellation." Harry asked.

"Yes, this one. It's on the panel down here for Avalon."

"The only one with seven instead of six? And it means . . " Harry trailed off.

"Yes, it ends with the symbol for beginning, but I don't see how that will help."

"Beginning, as in begin or start?" Harry prompted.

"Oh, maybe the last one tells it when to go so that why it's different." So saying, Hermione pressed the seventh symbol. That certainly did something as the large red bubble on center of the pedestal lit up. The three exchanged glances and then all reached out a hand and pressed down on the center together.

There was a whooshing noise and turning they could see the wall behind the large circle reflecting with a blue light coming from behind the Astria Porta.

"So did that do it?"

"Looks like. I guess we touch it like with a portkey?" Harry, Ron and Hermione moved forward. On their first step forward, the center of the circle seemed to soften and ripple and then melt away leaving behind a shimmering blue surface.

The trio paused just in front of the glowing blue expanse.

"It doesn't feel like water," said Hermione as she delicately ran her fingers through the surface, "not wet at all."

"More like the floo? Instead of fire that's not fire, there's water that's not water?" speculated Harry.

"So we need to step through? All at once or should we go one at a time?" Ron asked.

"It's big enough so together I think, no chance of one of use ending in the wrong place that way." Harry answered, recalling his own first encounter with the floo system.

"Right, together." Hermione reached out interlaced her hand with Harry's before repeating the action with Ron on her other side. "On three?" she asked nerves quite apparent as her voice squeaked slightly. "Um, one . . . "

"Three," called Harry, strengthening his grip on her hand and practically leaping forward and vanishing into the wall of water. Hermione gave a startled cry and began to scold Harry, but on got out a single syllable before she was pulled after him. Ron gave a short bark of laughter as Hermione was cut off and he eagerly followed their clasped hands through.

Reality seemed to rearrange itself around them. Everything seemed to be pulled apart and squeezed together at the same time while being violently pulled forward through a dark, freezing cold tunnel. Lights seemed to flash and circle not only in front of their eyes, but somehow behind them.

The three teens staggered as the emerged on the other side, letting go of each other as they each tried to maintain their balance, fortunate for two as Harry went down in a tumble.

"So not like the floo then?" Harry gasped from where he was sprawled on the ground.

"Well, there was certainly enough spinning," Hermione groaned, leaning over and breathing deep.

"Like taking a portkey in the floo."

"Yeah, upside down and backwards."

"And apparating at the same time," added Ron as he caught his breath and straightened up, "while naked in a snowstorm."

Looking around the three finally realized that everything had changed. They were now standing on a stone platform, a ring just like the one they had just stepped through rising behind them. However, the platform rather than being in a large chamber was in the middle of a forest. Sunlight filtered gently through the canopy of immensely large trees.

"I don't think this is the Forbidden Forest." Harry stated. The other two nodded in agreement. The trees were much too large and the breeze much too warm to be near Hogwarts. The three descended the few steps to the forest floor.

"How far do you think we went?"

"I don't know. It's much warmer than outside at school so several hundred miles at least."

"The ring and pedestal are the same, so it at least worked like it was supposed to. Could this be a hidden magical forest?" Hermione asked from where she was wandering toward some of the nearby plants.

"I think there are quite a few reserves and parks that have been hidden from Muggles, so maybe this is a secret one that Merlin hid. I was sort of hoping for a cave full of gold." Ron added, kicking through the long grass. Harry smirked at him.

"I've never seen trees this tall before. They're amazing. You don't think they have Acromantula's or something here?"

Ron paled at the thought, but answered back, "Unlikely, I don't think Merlin had the same outlook on creatures as Hagrid. Or at least I hope he didn't." Suddenly Hermione gave out a piercing squeal causing Ron and Harry to rush over to her, wands drawn.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?" Speaking over each other, the boys scanned the area looking for danger.

"Look, look, look!" Hermione was practically giddy and waving around some plant.

"You scared us half to death over a flower?" Ron groaned.

"Hermione, it's really pretty, but I don't see the importance. Or why it's worth an ear shattering squeal." Harry added. Scowling at both boys, Hermione practically shoved the plant into their faces.

"Don't you pay any attention? Look at it, white flower, black roots." She paused, clearly waiting for something. Both boys just looked nonplussed. Sighing, she continued, "It's moly."

Harry and Ron looked at each other for any sort of recognition and then back to Hermione with a shrug.

"As in, moly, the nearly extinct magical plant essential for most protection potions. Honestly, Professor Sprout spent nearly an entire class last year just about how amazing it was that she had a dried sample to show us."

"Still not a good as a cave of treasure and gold."

"This is treasure. Moly is worth like a hundred times its weight in gold. You could buy a top of the line racing broom just with what I can see around here." Ron perked up considerably. "And I can see dittany, and aum and, and. . . I think this may be silphium, actual silphium." Hermione looked stunned.

"And what is silphium?" Ron asked.

"It's probably the single greatest ingredient in healing potions, and it's been extinct for centuries, I've only seen hand drawn pictures. " Hermione was crouching over the plant and cradling it in her hands with amazement. "Merlin must have created a reserve for magical plants."

"And animals." Harry stated, pointing into the trees. Following his finger, they could see a bird with amazing red and gold plumage.

"Is that a phoenix?" Harry nodded.

"And so are that and that and that." Gesturing around, Harry pointed where several of the birds were watching in apparent curiosity. "It's no wonder there are so many healing plants if they are surrounded by phoenixes all the time."

"Hey," Ron called, "It looks like there is an old trail over this way. If all this is right here, can you imagine what is hidden further down?" Grinning, they all followed him.

The path curved in and around trees, meandering in a downhill direction. Every so often a flat stone or piece of pavement jutted from the ground, showing that once it had been more than a dirt trail. As they walked, birds flittered overhead including an occasional phoenix. They could also hear other animals scurrying in the underbrush, but didn't get a clear look. Harry swore he saw an all-white deer at one point. They had been walking at a gentle pace taking in their surroundings for just over twenty minutes when the path broke free of the tree line and they could see the end of the trail marked by a large, stone obelisk with the ground dropping into a cliff beyond it. The trio picked up the pace to reach it.

The obelisk was of a dense gray stone and bore only the merest traces of aging despite being fully exposed to the elements. It was carved in the same vaguely Celtic style they had seen at Hogwarts and each of the four faces contained a fist sized jewel inset just above head height.

Walking around the pillar, Ron wondered, "What do you think this is for then? It's got four different jewels on it, bigger than I've ever seen. Ruby, emerald, sapphire, and topaz, you think it has something to do with the four houses? Y'know red, green, blue, and yellow?" Hermione pondered this.

"I don't think it would. Hogwarts was founded after Merlin died so likely not a direct link. But it may share some similarities like linking to the four elements – fire, water, air, and earth – like the houses are supposed to."

"Guys, take a look at this." Harry called from where he was standing at the cliff's edge.

The obelisk overlooked a sheer drop down a cliff face of considerable height into an immense valley. Rising from the valley were towering pillars of stone rising hundreds of feet high. The stone pillars were incredibly tall with the occasional cave obvious in the smoothly vertical side and topped with trees and foliage. Creatures could be seen flitting around the pillars, diving into the caves and spiraling around them on outstretched wings.

"Are those some kind of huge birds? Or griffins? The griffin has been extinct for years so finding a living specimen would be amazing." Hermione asked, stepping up alongside Harry.

"Not even. Those are dragons. Ron, come take a look."

"Give me a minute. I think I can pull this one down."

Looking back Harry and Hermione saw Ron reaching toward the large red stone. With a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, Harry stepped back towards him, followed by Hermione.

"Ron, I really think you should leave that alone."

Ron's hand touched the jewel just as Harry called his warning. All three of them vanished in a flash of light.


	6. Chapter 6

With another flash, the three teens appeared again, blinking the sudden spots from their eyes. It was immediately apparent that they were once again in a new location. The pillar in front of them looked the same, but where Ron was reaching for a large red ruby his outstretched hand was now towards a large violet amethyst.

"Um, I think that was supposed to happen?" Ron bashfully stated, looking a bit chagrined at his impulsive actions. His comment earned a scowl from both Harry and Hermione. Looking around, the trio could see a drastic change in scenery. Where before they were surrounded by lush forest now the ground was barren dirt and rock with stones of a variety of shapes as sizes scattered about loosely. The ground was not smooth either, but pockmarked with a variety of pits and gashes of various sizes and depths. A short distance away an immense stone pillar rose up hundreds of feet above them, more of a narrow mountain, with several more scattered in the distance.

"I think we've moved to the valley floor. I just see the top of the other column up there," stated Harry pointing to the top of cliff nearby where the grey of the obelisk stood out against the verdant green of the surrounding forest above.

"See, that was a much better way to get here than trying to find a way to climb down the cliff." Harry smirked at Ron's explanation and Hermione just huffed and began a closer inspection of the obelisk. It proved to be identical to the one they just left, only with one jewel a different color.

"I think it's meant to transport between obelisks. Likely the other sides would take us to different points around the reserve. Much better way to travel than the floo, I think." So saying, Hermione stepped away from the obelisk and looked around for something else to examine, a challenge in the barren area. "Did you want to try one of the other sides to make sure they do the same or look around here more?"

"Let's get a closer look at one of the pillars first. It looks like that one has some caves pretty low down. I think it will get darker in this valley before up top anyway," Harry stated. The shadows were indeed getting quite long and it looked like dusk was just a short time off. The light was noticeably dimmer surrounded as they were by stone cliffs.

The three of them began to walk towards the closest of the pillars. Its immense size was awe inspiring and a number of caves could be made out more by the dark shadows they presented on the otherwise smooth sides.

The ground proved to be strangely brittle as they walked, cracking and giving rise to bits of dust making their progress quite noisy. Ron and Harry contributed even more to the dust and noise as they kicked bits of stone at each other or competed to see who could land one in a more distant pit.

"Hey Ron look at this!" Harry shouted excitedly as he picked up one of the rocks he just kicked over. Holding it up, both Ron and Hermione could see it glittering a deep red color even in the dimming light.

"Alright, Harry. That's more like endless treasure to me. Toss it here." Ron called. Harry obligingly shot the rock towards Ron as if it were a Quaffle not a gemstone. Ron gamely reached out to snag it, but rather than the easy catch expected, Ron's hand lit up with a gold light and the stone dropped to the ground. Harry and Hermione stared in shock at Ron who was looking just as shocked at his own hand.

"Ron, you're brooch lit up!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? It's not a brooch, it's a cloak pin. Old ladies wear brooches," Ron grumped.

"It's like a shield charm. Guess it's definitely more than just some fancy jewelry," Harry stated as he rocketed another rock at Ron. Ron reflexively ducked, but not enough and the rock was stopped by another flare of gold.

"This is amazing. I don't even have to think about blocking it. Do you think it would work against bludgers?" Harry continued to pelt Ron with any stone within reach and Ron gamely played target, bouncing them off a different body part with each throw.

"Or spells?" Harry dropped his latest rock and pulled out his wand.

"Alright, stop." Hermione intervened. Both boys shot her disappointed frowns. "You can play with it later, but maybe we should save the hexing for when were in reach of a trained healer." Ron and Harry begrudgingly nodded.

"Besides, neither of you seem to notice just what Harry had been throwing at you, Ron."

Looking at the various rocks littered around him, Ron saw what Hermione had meant. The surface of the rocks that had bounced of his shield had been cleared of dirt and showed the glittering surface of the stones shining in many different colors.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, bending over to stuff his pockets with the find.

"The number of gemstones certainly suggests that Harry was right about dragons," Hermione remarked.

"What, dragons?" Ron exclaimed. Harry gestured upwards where at the top of the nearby stone pillars where distant shapes could be seen soaring about in the darkening sky.

"I was trying to show them to you from up on the cliff earlier, before our unexpected detour," Harry replied with a smirk. "And, Hermione, why do gems equal dragons?"

"It's part of their digestion. It's a waste product from their high mineral diet."

"Waste product? Wait, dragons crap jewels? How did I not know this? How is it even possible?" Harry spluttered. Ron had meanwhile dropped the glittering stones from his hands and was surreptitiously wiping his palms on his robes.

"Why do you think Gringotts keeps dragons?" Hermione retorted.

"A terrifying theft deterrent?"

"Alright, maybe, but not an overly practical one. They're mainly used to harvest gems." Both boys just gave her confused looks. "So gemstones are formed as magma, melted rock," Hermione continued, "When the right combination cools down it will crystalizes under the correct pressure." Ron and Harry nodded along, well familiar with Hermione's need to explain and shooting each other looks that confirmed they couldn't be blamed for not knowing this.

"Well, dragons need to eat lots of minerals for all their spikes, claws, and scales. Eating meat or blood just doesn't cut it so they eat rocks as well. Dragon fire melts rock into magma, and a dragon's stomach is under immense pressure, a sort of bellows to aid the breathing fire, and a dragon's very slow digestion process is practically perfect conditions for crystallization so rock waste from a dragon is almost guaranteed to have a gemstone of some sort."

"So dragons eat rocks and shite jewels? I am suddenly regretting sending off Norbert."

"Except for the whole living in a wooden house and threat of imprisonment," Ron muttered.

"Well, yeah," Harry agreed.

"Not just jewels, but the extra minerals do make dragon dung some of the best fertilizer around. It's a wonder that there aren't plants down here as well."

"Just a thought, but we are surrounded by tons of gems, which on one hand is fantastic and what I was hoping that Merlin left for us, but on the other hand also means that dragons live right here. And there are a lot of gems so that sort of points to a lot of dragons, right?" Ron questioned uncertainly.

"And no plants, so something is likely walking around a lot and stomping and breathing fire on everything," stated Hermione, her voice noticeably rising in pitch towards the end.

Suddenly they weren't quite so blasé about where they were and all three abruptly stopped walking. The silence was not comforting as the crunch of their footsteps no longer concealed the muffled scratching and grunting coming from a nearby pit.

"Um, do you both hear that?" As if summoned by their attention, the noises from the pit seemed to increase including a low rumbling growl.

The three began to back away slowly, their eyes locked on the rim of the crater. The dirt surrounding the pit seems to quiver and loose bits of rock drops over the edge. A scaly claw rose from the depths and dropped powerfully to the ground, raising a cloud of dust. The claw was massive with four long and deadly looking talons dug into the ground. It was soon joined by a second claw and slowly rising between them a massive dark head, clearly the dragons did not just stay aloft. The dragon's nostrils flared dangerously on the end of wide snout and a pair of glowing eyes peered out at the three interlopers from under a heavily spiked brow. All three teens instantly froze, eyes wide. The dragon gave a snort that shot a tiny jet of flame at the ground and a blast of heated air rushed over the three.

"Run!" Harry called, breaking the stillness and putting word to action. The three scattered, Ron veering wide right. Behind them an immense body rose up and up and up. The dragon landed hard on the ground, its size seeming to dwarf all surrounding it. The powerful chest muscles of the dragon could be seen to bunch and it let out a massive roar causing the ground itself to shake at the volume. Hermione nearly stumbled as the wave of sound smashed into her, but she kept sprinting after the surprisingly fast Harry.

"The obelisk!" she shouted, "Run for the obelisk." Harry obligingly aimed himself for the only possible escape and Hermione did her best to keep pace with him. Risking a quick glance over her shoulder she could see that Ron had likewise turned, but his earlier track had put him some distance behind the other two. Checking the other shoulder, Hermione could see the dragon looming nearer as it gained on her and Harry. Her breath caught as she saw its jaws opening revealing rows and rows of sharp, dagger like teeth.

Suddenly, Hermione's world tilted on its axis as she was hit full body by Harry sending both of them tumbling down the side of a shallow crater. She barely had enough time to shoot Harry a shocked look before the air was filled with fire. Huddling together beneath the flames, she could feel the heat curl her hair tighter and nearly scorch her lungs. After what seems like hours and was likely just seconds, the flames ceased and the dragon let out another terrible and deafening roar.

Harry and Hermione desperately scrambled up the edge of the depression they had taken refuge in and again began to run as they took stock of their surroundings. Both were relieved to see that the dragon's attention was off them until they realized it had focused on the sprinting figure of Ron. In horror they watched as the dragon bunched its body and then flashed its tail forward in a great swing, smashing into Ron midstride. Ron went down hard, bouncing and skittering across the ground like a skipping stone, his arms and legs flailing. With a cry, Harry shot off after Ron, his top speed rapidly closing the distance. Hermione was left behind with a perfect view of the dragon as it reared back ready to roast both of her best friends. Her brain finally seemed to unlock and she pulled her wand. Casting a single spell she took a deep breath and roared.

The noise from Hermione was a perfect echo of the dragon's earlier roar, just louder making it reverberate around the valley. The dragon immediately turned away from the boys looking around for its challenger. Harry quickly grabbed Ron, hauling the taller boy to his feet and both stumbled the few remaining feet toward the obelisk.

"The amethyst, Harry. Quick!" Hermione called as she sprinted to join them. Harry, still supporting a befuddled looking Ron, glanced helplessly at the column. "What's an amethyst?"

Hermione huffed as she passed by him, reaching up toward the large violet gem. Harry thought the noise may be her out of breath from the sprinting, but expected as least some of it was due to his ignorance. He had enough time to see the dragon wheel back towards them before they disappeared in a flash of light.

They instantly appeared once again at the top of the cliff. All three of them collapsed against the obelisk panting for breath.

"That was entirely too close."

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he staggered closer to the edge looking down into the valley.

"I don't know how you survived let alone kept moving after it swatted you like that," Hermione gasped, "I thought you were dead for sure, Ron."

"Almost. I tell you what, I am never taking this brooch off again."

Snorting, Hermione asked, "I thought boys didn't wear brooches and it was a cloak pin?"

"Well, it saved my life. I think I get a pass on the old lady jewelry. I don't know if it would survive a direct blast from dragon fire though. How did you let out that roar? I thought Harry and I were goners."

"It's the spell the twins use for the screaming yo-yos. It mimics and amplifies any noise. They had Ginny and me giving screams for them this summer and taught me the spell in exchange. I'm just glad it worked and we made it out. "

"Sorry, but it's not over yet," Harry called, his attention riveted to the valley below them. "I think it saw the flash when we moved up here." Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with concern. "And its wings are not just for show." Turning from the cliff, he began to run up the path into the forest. Ron and Hermione were not slow in following him with the dragon rising above the cliff on massive wings just as they crossed the tree line.

Passing under the trees brought attention to how late it had gotten. While still bright enough to see the path clearly, the darkness seemed to highlight the jets of flame the dragon shot sporadically as it closed in on them. Each flame a little bigger and brighter than the last and each made their pace just that much more pressing. All three of them were panting desperately by the time the large arch of the Astria Porta came into view.

Hermione practically crashed into the pedestal and leaned against it gasping for breath with Ron and Harry bent over their knees a few steps ahead likewise trying to catch their breath. Digging through her pocket she pulled out her notes from earlier, grateful that she had the sequence for Avalon written as her scattered thoughts could not recall it from memory. Fortunately, although the sky was dark enough light remained to make out the writing. Frantically pressing the symbols, she paused.

Harry glanced at her frantically, "Hurry, finish it! It's almost here." In emphasis of his point the dragon let out another roar and they could practically hear the beat of its wings as it circled near.

"I can't," Hermione called desperately, "It's not here. It's missing." Her gaze swept repeatedly back and forth as she frantically glanced between her notes and the pedestal. Harry pulled up next to her, staring over her should at the six lit up symbols on the top of the pedestal. "What's missing?"

"The seventh symbol! The starting one. I've looked and looked." He could hear her practically in tears as she shook the parchment at him. "Thirty nine symbols are the same as at Hogwarts, but none of them are the last one, the one that started it."

"So this one has less than the other one?"

"No there's still forty, but the last one is just different."

"Well, press it anyway. Not like we have much to lose."

Hermione hesitantly pressed the last symbol and gave a relieved sigh as the red bulb in the middle lit up. Harry raced by her and gave a tug to Ron's shoulder urging him to move as she hurriedly slapped the red light and followed. The Astria Porta immediately lit up and a large wave pulsed out sideways from it. Startled, Harry pulled back dropping onto his rear and barely missed having his head splashed by the unexpected burst. The wave retreated immediately leaving the shimmering blue surface. This time it was Ron that pulled Harry to his feet as all three raced into the circle, not looking back as the dragon roared a final time at their escape.

A reality twisting freezing ride later and the trio were finally able to stop, all three sprawled across the stone floor. A quick glance showed that they had returned to the room at Hogwarts and the blue puddle behind them disengaged and was again replaced by the seemingly solid stone surface melting back up into place.

"Well, we can add dragons to the list of Halloween Horrors," gasped Ron.

"Next Halloween I'm hiding in the Forbidden Forest," Harry panted, "It has to be safer."

"Next Halloween, I'm hiding from you, Harry," retorted Hermione. There was no sound for the next several minutes except for gasping breaths as the three slowly caught their wind.

"Do you think we went all the way to Romania?" Ron asked. "Charlie works at the largest dragon reserve in the world and I can't think of anywhere else that would have them so big."

"I think we went much further than that," Hermione stated as she reluctantly dragged herself to her feet and began straightening her robes and hair. "Didn't you notice the sky while we were running back?"

"Yes, I noticed the enormous dragon flying after us and trying to eat me." Harry answered as he likewise stood and began patting off the dirt and dust from their adventure.

"No, Harry, I meant how bright it was even though it was evening."

"Dragons lighting everything on fire tends to be bright, Hermione."

"I was distracted by all the running and screaming and almost dying horribly again to really enjoy stargazing."

"Not the stars, the moons," Hermione huffed.

"Was it a full moon? I should keep track of that." Harry wondered.

"Not moon. Moons!" Hermione emphasized. "It was bright because of the moons, as in more than one." This drew both boys up short. "I don't know how far we went exactly, but it definitely wasn't on Earth. I think I know what Astria Porta means now. It is literally a Gateway to the Stars – to other worlds!"

"So each of these places," stated Ron gesturing to the carved wall panels, "goes not to a reserve or something, but to a different world?" Hermione nodded eagerly.

"So magical travel to different planets in search of the lost treasure of Merlin?" Harry grinned. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun this year."


End file.
